User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Archive Hey Tom just wanted tell you that I have archive your talk page as your talk page is getting longer and I think maybe this is a good deed that I have thought. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Good deed indeed XD -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 19:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, just wanting to be helpful staff. :) [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 01:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Garret Bice Thanks for handling that situation with Garret Bice while I was offline. Yeah, I left two messages on his user talk without any response from him. I was completely oblivious to him deleting everything n my user page so thanks for undoing that edit. Talk soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 00:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Darkknight1 Hey man some new user uploaded a pornographic photo. Could you please delete and warning this guy? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 09:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hey Tom. I was just wondering what your opinion would be on me applying for Adminship in a month or so. I've noticed that GTANiKo hasn't been on since the start of December and Jeff changed his user page back to "INACTIVE". I am definitely conddidering it but I wanted a second opinion from a b'crat. thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 01:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks for your feedback on that. I might wait 3-5 weeks before doing so but I definitely will. :) [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Question Why was Superawesomeeliasking blocked for an infinite time when the user only has two edits, which only warranted only a fair friendly warning? Is this user a known vandal cross wiki? Messi1983 00:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletes Hey Tom. I was just wondering if you could please sort through the delete category and delete any pages in it you think should be deleted. There are 22 articles and 3 unused and duplicate subcategories in it. Thanks and I'll talk to you soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for doing them. But there's still some more. Eg: Blond-haired prostitute, Baseheads. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 12:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) KKK's apology to me Hey Tom, Check the apology message of KKK to me on my talk page, and see the replay I left to him. Just if you want to know how did it end. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Hi Tom! Long time no see! I wanted to let you know we have a new related video product that’s going to bring even more amazing content to Wikia. We’re hoping that your community will be one of the first to try this new feature and give us feedback. In return, we’ll be spotlighting wikis that are part of our video pilot program. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners such as Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Artist. The module is in the right rail. You can also browse our selection of Grand Theft Auto videos to choose from here (more to come): link. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll contact you when we've enabled the feature. Mark (talk) 12:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::We'll have the Related Videos Module up and running (and populated with videos) within the month. If you have any other questions about the module, feel free to drop me a message! Mark (talk) 18:37, April 10, 2012 (UTC) An FYI I have added a small rule where new admins voted in will be first put on a month's trial. This is due to users becoming admins and going AWOL like they have no care in the world. Also it looks like Tom Reed and GTA Niko are not coming back soon, so I will demote them. Messi1983 14:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Vote Thanks for voting 'yes' for me in my admin application. It'll be worth it, I promise. I will do only good things for this wiki. I'll talk to you soon. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D Oh Tom, a 'friend' of yours, called "Zednark" is on the wiki. Seems like you don't have a good relationship with that guy...XD Anyway, he edited on Michael Keane's articel, with a short message. Looks like he likes to call you Thomas... -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :If I'm not wrong, there was an anon on the LA Noire wiki who called you Thomas, maybe...that anon was Zednark. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 16:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. Well, in that case, I think that the only thing we can do, is wait to his\her replay.-- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Bad news Russelnorthrop has disabled his account. I don't know why, and I hope he'll return with a new one. :( -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 04:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin I made my request Tom hope you vote for me. -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I have seen of what you voted Tom and I understand your decision. I will have to earn my respect again and I am completely withdrawing my promotion for awhile. Will you support for me after I make my request sometime? [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 03:43, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply First of all thanks for changing the theme back, but I do think the links need a change of colour, to make it easier to read. Now you state to me that I found your comments sexist. Now you have taken what I have said out of context, as I never said you and you alone. But looking back over it now, your comments weren't as bad as I first thought. Although I find "I agree that playing as a woman wouldn't be as bad as a gay protagonist but It would lose fans" bad as it shows homophobia. Also "men will always prefer playing as men, unless they are gay" just takes the piss. So no, maybe your comments weren't as sexist as I thought, but there was laces of homophobia. Yes you should have a say in who should be promoted from admin to B'crat. Messi1983 20:48, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Lets just leave that in the past okay. I agree, you should have been consulted, so in future I suggest we all consult each other over decisions made, or at least have a discussion about them first before making decisions. Messi1983 21:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Readability Hello Tom, I fear many of GTAWiki's staff is using the monobook skin. I read that the Wikia Community team gave this Wiki an overhaul. But they did not test it with the current infoboxes. I noticed how they fit in well with the monobook style, but when used with the Wikia-style they are completely broken. Given the fact that many user pages state they use monobook, I thought you might not be informed about this issues. As a first time visitor, it really crippled my ability to actually read any infobox. The problem right now is that the monobook skin is a light skin, while the wikia skin is a dark one. Coming up with an infobox that works on both is quite hard, unless styled with CSS. ~ Flightmare 13:56, April 17, 2012 (UTC) hello, this may sound like a stupid question but I was just wondering why the GTA:V protagonist page has a warning saying some details may be incorrect but when you click the edit button it says that the page is locked and is only for facts?Lightning267 02:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC)l thank you, and ill tell you if i need help with anything :) Jer legere 12 16:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Jeremie RE: As a user had said before,people greet with hello,and i am not,nor' have i ever been a troll,i am not a fan boy as fan fan boy is someone who would be Obsessed with grand theft auto.Game is not bust,it may go bust,i sure as hell think it will.And next time try to use manners,please,it would make people think better of you,and don't just go around declaring things to be false, show me DECISIVE EVIDENCE that my statments are false.. Not be defending this guy, but how exactly does that count toward copyright infringement? I see how the scripts are copyright infringement per Dramatic Works/Screenplay copyrights but how does, for lack of a better word, putting a name on something count as copyright infringement? Am I missing something? 20:23, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Join us =D http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/crew/scarface_posse Or at least tell your friends to join. Cheers. Luckyshot 666 10:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the welcome Thanks for your message, Tom. I will gladly ask you for help if and when I need it. Thanks. Sweeper12334 06:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message. TheNikoVercetti 10:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC)theNikoVercetti Bob Hey Dude its Bob here. I haven't been on this wiki for too long so I got a question. Everyone has got these picture things that run down the side of their user profile page sayin what game they thought was best, what country they're from, etc. I just gotta know, how do you do this? Please help dude. Bob Cutlass P.S. You do know bout this 'Grand Theft Wiki' right. Another wiki exactly like ours, I think they've just copied us.Bob.cutlass2 07:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bro, Respect Bob.cutlass2 03:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) One More Thing Is it possible to make your own userbox templates, if so how? Bob.cutlass2 03:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to pop in unannounced but, Template:Userbox. Simply add that template into your userpage, modify it to your liking and you got yourself a userbox. If you get confused on how to properly modify it just look at people's profiles (in source mode). As for how to arrange in an orderly pattern, well I honestly don't know, sorry. 03:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I recently made a new page with a glitch for 3rd Person Train Driving in GTA San Andreas, but it got deleted! Could I please know why?Freighttrain12 (talk) 14:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply In response to you deleting my page, I did what you told me to and put the glitch on the Freight's page, which is the only train that it will work with. I hope it complys.Freighttrain12 (talk) 15:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could lock the Deleted Missions page. A lot of people keep adding fake missions to GTA III even though they never existed (as Rockstar confirmed). Thanks, BoneBreaker (talk) 00:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) GTA Era's Not that its any of my business but I couldn't help but notice from some of your comments on gta v talk pages that you seem to think that GTA V is going to start a new era. I have no idea where you got this from, but it isn't true. It is entirely possible and highly likely that characters from GTA IV and its episode will be in GTA V. GTA IV only had new characters because rockstar decided to start off a new storyline fresh with the new HD technology. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 05:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) We'll see, just wait for the release date of GTA V. By the way, the only reason why rockstar has been doing it this way is because every time they open up a new era so far, a new kind of technology was created. New request Yo bro, check the new Patroller request put on the Promotion Requests page. -- `'Ilan (XD • • Home )' 15:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT I haven't been on the GTA wiki in a while and saw my whole profile was deleated and then blocked me from editing it. I looked at the editing history and found that mcjeff had edited my profile and I guess blocked me from editing my own profile. I would like YOU to undo the "block" on my profile so I can edit it, and just for your information I did not post or write anything inappropriate that warrants the delestion of my personal profile let alone getting blocked from it. Please let me know on my talk page what you plan to do about this as soon as possiable. thanks -joshualeverburg1 http://gta.wikia.com/User:Cloudkit01 This user keeps adding false information to the GTA III section of the Beta Releases page. I've tried several times to remove it, but he keeps putting it back. Could you please do something about him? BoneBreaker (talk) 17:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Issues Hi Tom,I think I am being cyberbullied on here, user Evanf left a rude message on my page and I'm very offended and I thought I would report to you before I report to the Wiki Staff. Please help me I would apperciate it.JJMan|Peace(= (talk) 20:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Cloudkit01 Thank you for warning him, he stopped adding false information to the GTA III section. However, now he appears to be doing the same thing with the Vice City section. He keeps adding something about a mission involving helping Phil Cassidy escape from a state pen. As far as I know there's no evidence that such a place or mission ever existed. Most of the cut missions are discovered through unused text and I never found or read any text about something like that. BoneBreaker (talk) 00:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) re RE: I understand. But why did you deleted the category page? It was not created by me! Others did, and some Admins were agreed. And I'm not going to insert any leaked information anymore, sorry... But this was my main acitvity on the other wiki where I was an admin. We had to look through game's settings and see what's coming up (it was an online game). ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Patroller ??? I don't understand why my request to be a patroller was rejected. My grammer is just fine and for your information a lot of the "staff" on this wiki have, A) HORRIBLE grammer and punctuation, B) Bad attitudes towards me, and C) Not qualified for the the job they do as they like to pick on people that have differant opinions from their own. As far as me getting into a argument with "wintermoon" that was compleatly provoked on his part. YOU should be demotting people that feel they can unfairly target people. I was "blocked" for reasons I disaggree with, however others should be blocked for harassing someone who just wants to contribute to this wiki. Saying I am forever dammed from elevating my position in this wiki is not acceptable. You neeed to give me a fair trial based on the work I have done on this wiki, not what troublemakers say. Get back to me on my talk page as soon as you can. Joshualeverburg1 (talk) 01:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC)